1. Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention relates generally to devices for adjustably mounting a light for use in sealed lighting systems, such as those utilized for outdoor lighting. More specifically, this invention relates to mounting devices that allow adjustment of the direction of a light while maintaining the integrity of the sealed light system.
2. Background
It is well known that many people use lights, such as spotlights and other types of lights, in outdoor applications. These applications generally require a scaled lighting system to prevent moisture from entering the light housing, lamp or electrical wiring components of the light fixture. Often it is desirable to aim the light fixture or a series of light fixtures in a certain direction to obtain a desired effect. In order to set the direction of the light emanating from the light fixture and to be able to re-direct or adjust the direction of the light at a later date, the light mount assembly must include some type of adjustable connection that is able to maintain the integrity of the sealed system. However, in order to prevent damage to the wiring that connects the power source to the lamp, most light fixtures connections have limited adjustability. Those adjustable light mounts that have wide adjustability often have connections that do not adequately protect the wiring from damage or maintain a sealed light system.
The usual connection for obtaining adjustability for outdoor lighting is a knuckle joint located between the light housing and the electrical box or mounting canopy. Currently available adjustable mounts for outdoor lighting systems typically utilize a knuckle joint having opposing sides with serrated edges that are rotated to lock together to form the desired light angle. Several problems exist with these type of knuckle joints. The problems include limitation on the angles available (due to the fact that only when the serrated edges mate can the joint lock in place) and difficulty in setting the desired angle. The difficulty in setting the desired angle results from having to hold the joint together when setting the angle of the light, which either requires one person to go through several iterations to set the angle or the use of a second person to let the first person know when the lighting angle is that which is desired. Without a second person, the person setting the angle of the light must set the angle of the light, then stand back and view it and, if necessary, loosen the connection and repeat the process. Naturally, the need to utilize a second person or go through an iterative process can require significant time and effort just to set or reset an outdoor light. In many commercial uses of outdoor lights, where a number of lights may be used, this process can be very burdensome. What is needed, is an adjustable mount for outdoor lights that provides infinite adjustability and allows a single person to easily set the angle of the light while maintaining the integrity of the sealed light system.